Television service providers offer an increasing number of programs via media services, such as a video on demand service. Some of the programs are serial programs (e.g., television series and multi-part specials). The programs may be added to certain media services after broadcast versions of the programs have aired.
To view a program from a media service, a user may go through a process of searching or browsing a catalog of available titles. After finding the title of the program, the user may select the title, authorize purchase of the program, and choose to play the program.